


One stone

by kittyao32008



Category: Criminal Minds, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyao32008/pseuds/kittyao32008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Moriarty has found out about a boy genius mind in America. However he<br/>still has his game with Sherlock to complete. He has a project now, burn the<br/>heart out of Sherlock and see if he can make a mind like his out of<br/>Circumstance. He truly was a mastermind with one stone will the two birds hold<br/>up? (bad summery bad title I'm working on it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Criminal minds They belong to their respective parties and i am not getting any profit from this work of AU fiction.

Authors note: this is some thing i have been working on for like ever... its not beta-ed but i was too excited it will be beta-ed later (hope fully) Let me know what you think kay? Keep in mind the dates people the will get mixed up some times but i'm trying really hard to keep them stright

Prologue:  
Location Unknown  
Oct. 19 2011  
"Its going to be OK... It's going to be OK..." Repeated over and over like a mantra. Practiced hands working steadily with a belt and shirt to stop the bleeding. He had training and was most likly a Doctor or a medic. "This may hurt a bit..."The man's kind blue eyes looked in to pain filled dark hazel eyes. With quick hands the doctors quick hands mind you had secured the shirt with the belt to the injured man's arm. The hazel eyes closed in pain and straggly brown hair fell in to his eyes. The doctor sat back a bit panting.  
"That should be good for now... Till we get out of here. He gestured the small and frankly kind of boring room they were currently confined in. He wiped the blond hair from his sweaty for head. Hazel eyes look to the man.  
"Are you..." He licked his chapped lips as he propped himself up on the wall. "a medical doctor?"  
The blond man nodded with a tired smile. "Yes. Doctor John Watson..." He offered a hand. The injured man waved weakly. "Doctor Spencer Reid."  
~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~   
Four Days Earlier  
London, England United Kingdom   
Oot. 15, 2011  
Doctor John Watson was walking home from the tubes after a day of work at the clinic with was a perfect London day. Bright but muggy out and a definit forecast of rain. John didn't mind he kind of liked the rain. He was humming a pleasant tune to him self as he turned on to Baker street. As he did so he saw that it was encompasses in smoke. Cursing in several languages he rushed to his home number 221 B. John rolled his blue eyes in frustration as he realized that this was indeed the source of the smoke. He covered his face with his shirt.   
With a deep frown he stomped up the stairs to the shared flat. The smoke was causing his eyes to tear. After a bit of blind searching he found the only clear spot in the flat and in that spot just so happened to be his flat mate. This man was tall and far to lean in johns opinion. The man looked over with clear hazel blue eyes his messy curly black hair falling in front of them. He was quite a fetching looking man till he opened his mouth of course.   
John opened his mouth of course gulping a huge mouth full of smoke so it came out as a bit of a cough, "Sherlock with are you doing?" there was a fan blowing the smoking something away from Sherlock Holmes. 

"It was a simple experiment, I was just trying to create the worlds biggest and strongest smoke bomb with some simple chemical..." The haired make explained in a dark deep voice.   
John interrupted as he heard sirens pulling up, "Sherlock take care of this..." He waved around wildly toward the smoking thing. "I will talk to the fire men."  
Sherlock frowned like a child at being ordered but did as instructed . John went down the smoke riddled stairs to the open front door. His eyes once again watering obscuring his vision already obscured by the thick smoke. Soon he saw the shadowy figures of the firemen. Well at first he thought they were fire men, but some thing in the way the moved told him other wise. The war veteran was instantly on guard. John still being on the stairs instantly went on the defensive as the figure in front of him charged. John being rash at times charged back taking that man down. He was attacked from behind by some one new the blond British man managed to get rid of that one only for a new one to come. This one had him applied in a choke hold the former soldier tried to brake out of the hold but as the blood supply was cut off from his brain he slowly lost concusses.   
Next time he awoke his first instinct was to fight, however with his arms bound to a bed by heavy duty medical restraints that went out the window. His eyes snapped open to blinding brightness taking a glance around and to the window he saw that the sky was clear not a cloud was in his minimal sight. It was bright mid-day perhaps. So that mean he was out for around 8 to twelve hours assuming it was the next day not some other place. He pulled at the restraints again hoping to break free. His eyes snapped to the door has he heard it open. In walked a man that he hadn't seen sense the day in the pool. James Moriarty. He had the same grin he had then the same suit. Does this guy ever change? Next walked in what appeared to be a doctor.   
"Moriarty..." He glared and pulled at the restraints causing his wrist and ankles to bruise. The criminal gave his half smile before clapping his hands together in delight.   
"Oh Johnny boy look at you!" The psychotic British man danced around him, "So helpless... So... BORING!" He sang before shouting. His eyes were alight with excitement like a child in a candy store. "So were going to make things a bit more exciting!" his voice was sizzling.  
John was confused and frightened never two good things for a human to experience at the same time. The doctor approached him getting closer to him and he soon plunged a needle into his arm. He tried to fight as the cold liquid was traveling through his vines. He could feel his body become heavy and soon as his eye drooped closed; he had dreams and visions of a man with a psychotic half smile and a night with black hair.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~   
Washington, DC USA  
Oct. 16, 2011  
Hazel eyes scanned the room as long fingers pulled hard at the purple bow tie around his neck. Dozen of women in Beautiful gowns and men in black suits and ties danced around him. He brushed his straggly brown hair behind his ear and sighed bringing the glass of water to his lips. As he took a sip he thought about how much out of his element he was here. This was a party for dignitaries and higher ups, movies stairs, govornators, senators, and the president of the united states. There were people from all over the world here for peace and fund raising. To many social situations in witch the young man failed to understand or communicate the right worlds. So he stuck with sitting in the corner drinking water as he observed the crowd.  
An elegantly dressed woman with shoulder length dark auburn hair sat down next to him. Her form fitting plum dress showing a modest amount of leg.  
"hey uh... prentiss." He said with a small uneasy smile.  
"Reid what are you doing over here?" She asked with a small frown but a bit of mischief in her eyes...  
"well..." The man shifter under amused eyes, "I'm not really good in crowds or company like this.."  
A muscular African-American male dressed in a tux similarly to Reids (sains bow tie and un buttoned a few) on his other side. "pretty... boy..." He said with a bright teasing smile, "Don't tell me you don't like Dancing..."  
"It's not that I don't like it, I used to dance with my mom all the time; In fact I know all about dancing... did you know that the origin of the modern tan..."  
"Whoa there Reid I know you can't shut down that big old brain of yours but calm down." The man smiled, "are you trying to tell me there is one thing that Doctor Spencer Reid genius extraordinaire can't do?" the man faked a shocked expression causing said doctor to glare at him  
"Well Derek Morgan I'm saying that well... I suck..." He gestured hopelessly to his feet. "Two very large left feet..."  
Emily laughed, "Well I'm sure Morgan and I could give you a few lessons..." She glanced at the genius, "Besides you know what they say about big feet even two left ones..." She winked and Morgan groaned while Spencer gave the woman a confused look. "Never mind Reid."  
"We are sapost to be looking for the unsubb guys not dancing..." The brunet said sulking as another pop culture reference went over his head. He was just so not in the mood.   
"Doesn't mean we can't have fun..." Derek smiled and gestured a crossed the floor to a beautifull blond woman in an bright red gown, "Look at J.J."  
Spencer spared a glance as he saw is one time crush dancing around with her Cajun boy friend thing. He wasn't really sure of the relationship label the had just that they loved each other. He glanced over at Emily Prentiss who had her phone out video rolling.  
"What are you doing?" He asked looking over her shoulder.  
"Garcia will kill me if I don't get this on video she so wanted to be here." She moved her camera fallowing the couple.   
Spencer glanced over frowned confused then smiled, "WELL... you better get Rossi dancing with Strauss before they stop."  
The female instantly whipped her phone around and found the couple. They were both older and more mature then the people at the chairs. The Italian man had a charming smile on his face as the woman looked a bit put out.   
Soon a stern faced man walked over, "Agents... What are you doing?" The three jumped and looked sheepish.  
"Nothing Hotch..." Came the quick answer as she placed her phone in her hand bag.   
Hotch's brown eyes scanned them over, "Lets not we are here to do a job.... Asset the threat and eliminate it." He turned his patented glare to the smooth haired buff man, "Morgan take Emily and cover the dance floor."  
The dark skinned man took Emily's hand with out much prompting and flew to the dance floor with a giggling Emily Prentiss. Hotch moved his glare to one Spencer Reid. The genius begain to fidget slightly, "Reid go checks the bath rooms." With that the man walked away to go chat with the near by guests. Spencer let out a breath. Bathrooms yeah he could do that not to many social situations in there the he couldn't handle.   
With a quick glare that the still snickering duo he left to the restrooms. Sense he was there if figured he would use them. Once his business was done he washed his hands, as he looked up to the mirror his eyes met the blue eyes and crooked smile that would haunt his dreams.   
Next time he awoke he was strapped to a hospital bed in a brightly lit room he had barely a moment to think before he was gone from the waking world once again.


	2. Doctor Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mean while

A/N: thank you to the two people who reviewed. nataliemoran and Sandylee007  
Disclamer: I am not getting any profit from writing this story it is a work of pure fiction and the fandoms belong to their prospective companys.  
Chapter 1: Doctor Doctor  
When Captain Johnathan Hamish Watson next awoke it was dark. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. Scratch that there was an old dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He blinked a bit more shaking slightly getting to his feet. He felt weak, he itched his arm feeling were then needle went in on the back of his hand. An I.V.? How long had he been out? He started to search the room, a toilet with a small sink on the back much like the ones found in prisons. A hard raised cement slab for a bead and a door, a single door. He searched the edges trying to find some way out but it couldn't be found. He sighed in frustration nothing. He sat down o the slap of cement and but he head in his hands brining his feet up with him  
"Think... Think... Think..." He whispered to himself. He paused for a moment. "Think like Sherlock..." He maneuvered himself so he was lying on his back and place his hands on his chest fingers lightly together in Sherlock favorite thinking pose. Taking a deep breath he tried to relax, he closed his eyes then opened them doing his best to channel the 'great' Sherlock Holms.   
"So there is a toilet.... a metal toilet like the ones on trains however it doesn't have any water so more like a prison toilet?" John got up and flushed it. Water came out a small spout and a volume sucked it out the other end taking the water and subsequently any thing else. He tried the sink and then water rain on a pump system he had to pump the water with his foot for it to come out the faucets. The water was cold and didn't warm up, "Ok... One sink... but two... two drinking glasses, so two people... maybe..." He looked around the room again as if he had missed some other person, "But I'm the only one here so far.." He ran his hands over the sink again, "Dusty so so hasn't been cleaned in a bit... Um..." He looked around once more, "Do window... There wasn't a window why would there be?" He sat down on the 'bed' again pulling at his hair thinking. "there is still air so it has to be coming from some place." he stood up on the bed and then checked the edges of the ceiling feeling a lip with cold air coming through he did a little victory dance. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "Well thinking like Sherlock was useless..."   
Suddenly he yawned he was feeling tired, "Why?" he wondered before yawning again. He layed him self down on the cold slab not expecting what would enter his world.  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
When Spencer awoke it was to being carried by his arms. His feet dragging on the ground and they seemed to be going down a hall. His flight or fight instincts kicked in, he twisted himself out of the grasp of one of two men and then pulled out of the other one. Next he turned tail and ran. He was aware of the fact that his was more then likely not a good idea but that didn't stop him. The two men were surprised but Spencer didn't get very far when a pain shot through his arm he was startled by it as he fell grasping his arm. His chin hit the floor scraping is and the air was knocked out of his lungs causing him to gasp for air like a fish out of water. The men grasped him non to gently causing him to squeak with pain from the little air in his lungs and he was thrown in to a dark room. The door slammed and Spencer closed his eyes.   
Opening them when he heard movement he looked over still grasping his arm to a blond man. He had kind blue eyes and he was instantly on his arm like white on rice. It took a second for Spencer's brain to keep up with the fact that the man was giving him first aid.   
"Its going to be ok..." He heard the mans soft gentle accent? British if he wasn't mistaken, the calm hands on his arm gave Spencer and instant like of trust in this new person.  
"This may hurt a bit..." The blond man warned before there was a sharp firm tug and he hissed through his teeth.  
"There that should do it till we get out of here.."   
"Spencer finally found the energy to sit up against the wall. "Are you a..." He frowned and licked his tapped lips, "A medical doctor?"  
John frowned, why medical doctor not just doctor he nodded, "Doctor John Watson."  
The brunet American waved a little, "Doctor Spencer Reid"  
John smiled, "Pleasure."  
Silence stretched for a moment, "So...." Spencer started, "Wear are we exactly?"  
John looked around, "Well that's the question of the day isn't it? By chance do you know the date?"  
Hazel eyes blinked, "Well if I had to guess I would say its either the 19th or the 20th how ever if we are in England then there are time zone changes to factor in along with general space of time that has passed sense the abductions assuming you were in fact abducted as well."  
wow he talks almost as fast as Sherlock, "Well I was abducted as you put it on the fifteenth."  
"From where?" came the quiet voice.  
"My home on Bakers street in London... you?"  
"A black tie party in Washington DC..."  
"Ok..." John said softly.  
"now we need to figure out why..." Spencer was pondering.  
"Well I know who took me and why more then likely the same person for you as for the why I have no idea."  
Spencer glanced at the doctor through his hair and nodded for him to continue, "His name is Jim Moriarty, and his mind is off in a bad way. However don't underestimate him he is smart in a way that you wouldn't understand, I think he took me because of who I am friends with..."  
Spencer seemed confused he didn't know who this Jim Moriarty was and now he wondered who John could be friends with that would attract the attention of such an apparently genius mind.   
"Mob connections?" he asked as he took a shuddering breath it was getting cold in the small room.   
John laughed, "No nothing like that... Nothing so easy." He shifted closer in an effort to stay warm, "Its because of Sherlock he is my flat made and best friend. He's the smartest person I know and he can always out Witt Moriarty." there was a bit of wistfulness in john's voice that Spencer couldn't place.  
"So you are saying its personal? You being taken I mean..." Spencer bit his lip while watching John who nodded, "Then why did he take me?"  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~   
Washington D.C.  
Oct. 16, 2011

Aaron Hotchner opened his phone from were it was ringing in his pant pocket, it was from FBI. Tech annalist Penelope Garcia. Fearing something was wrong he answered with unusual promptness.   
"Garcia how are the children?"  
"They re sleeping like the angles they are boss man. However I Have been kind of sort of watching the cameras in the Gala while the kids are asleep." All this was said in one breath and quickly by the bubbly voice on the other line.  
He sighed, "Get to the point."  
"My point is sir that every camera just went black... as in nothing but darkness its not good."  
"Thank you Garcia call me as soon as they come on again.  
"Rodger." With that the phone was cut off on the other line and Aaron turned the fist of his team he found was Rossi.  
Together the two senior profilers gathered the team. Every one but Reid, he didn't think any thing of it seeing as the last he had seen of the younger man he was on his way to the bathrooms.   
"Garcia just called me to tell me that all the cameras are out. As far as I know they are still out. Seal the building quickly and quietly. The unsub could still be here so keep and eye you. David go and look for Reid and get him up to speed quickly." With that Hotch walked away dismissing every one silently.  
Five minuets later the call came in that the cameras were back on. It took another hour to figure out that Reid was missing ( it was a big building), five minuets to determine kidnapping. And eight more hours to rule every one at the ball staff and guest alike were not the unsub. The party goers were released and the only ones left were and attractive brunet woman with a smartphone attached to her hand texting at record speeds. She was dressed in a conservative sparkly gown and she just screamed P.A. Next to the woman was a tall very British man, he had on a charcoal gray tux and seemed to be in a relaxed posture.   
"Sorry can I help you?" Hotch asked still glancing around hopping to find some sort of clue.   
The man smiled and hotch was instantly reminded of a snake, "I may be of assistance to you Agent Hotchner." His accented voice came out as a tired drawl.   
"What do you know about that?" He asked trying to measure up the other man  
"I know at precisely 10:07pm this evening Agent Garcia called you to inform you that the cameras in the building had stopped... What your about to find out is that your missing agent," He pulled out a small letter bound book from is breast pocket, "Spencer Reid, was last seen on camera walking into the restroom at, 10:06pm. What you also don't know is that I received a call similar to yours by a much more frantic party. Whom some one else had gone missing..."  
"Who are you?" Aaron asked guarded and suspicious.  
"Mycroft Holms, Mr.. Hotchner pleasure."  
~~~~~~~~  
Sherlock Home was pacing back and forth a frown marring his face as he glanced around once again. John was gone, missing no kidnapped. How could he have not heard the struggle. John was sure to have put up a fight. Sherlock didn't even know that the man was gone till the fire men had came up to his flat. However, it didn't truly sink in till nearly a whole day later. Sherlock couldn't find any thing. He thought he had a trail but it ended around the London eye. He was getting worried to the point he spied on Mycroft hoping that John may have been with him but it was a foolish endeavor. He had only started to watch the video feed when it was turned off. He growled and picked up his mobile phone and called his elder brother to frustrated to text.  
"Hello?" Mycroft's answer slightly confused Sherlock never called him.  
"Why did you do it?" Came the harsh demand.  
"Sherlock I have no Idea to what you are referring."  
"cut of the video feed! Don't be such a simpleton."  
"Mycroft frowned, "I did not, why would you do such a thing? Why were you spying Sherlock..."  
There was a long silence on the other end, "it is for a case..."  
"hummm.... How is the doctor?"  
Once again Sherlock was silent and when it came to his brother, Mycroft knew it couldn't be a good thing, "How long?"  
"Sixteen hours sense I noticed..."  
"I will help..." Mycroft replied, he could feel Sherlock glare from England.  
"I do not need your help!" with that the conversation ended. It left an amused Mycroft watching as the exists were being sealed and a frustratingly pacing Sherlock.


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are found

**Disclamer: I don't own criminal minds or Sherlock I'm not making any profit of some sort off this work of fiction just for fun peeps.**   
**WARNING: ILL SPENCER, OOC CHARACTERS, AND SEX! (UNLESS YOUR ON FF.NET THEN NO SEX FOR YOU SORRY)**

**October 19, 2011**   
**District of Columbia USA**

  
As it turned out Mycroft Homes' help was never needed and for that Aaron Hotchner was thankfull. It was garcia who managed to track a quick glimce of Spencer down to the near by docks being carried by a large man. However after and extevice search it lead to nothing. They could only assume that spencer was being help captive on a ship of some sort. The other choices were to hard to bear. The team had contacted the life gaurd an navy now all they could do was wait.

  
**October 20, 2011**   
**London, England 221 B**

  
Sherlock had finnally heard form his homelss network. they had comfermed that john had been taken off the united kindom island by ship. Honistly the frantic... manic detective didn't know what to do or how to feel. However he was currenetly hacking into the sitalights feeds watching every bit of ocean that he could with His and John's laptobs.   
It was Moriaty who made the next move.

  
**October 25, 2011**   
**UNKNOWN**

  
At some point John must have passed out from exscation. He had been trying to stay up for as long as he could but his drowsy spells wouldn't stop he wasn't sure if there was some thing that had yet to clear from his system but nothing he knew could have this lasting of an effect. It had been at least two days sense he was taken right? When he opped his eyes he was sad to see that he was still in the tiny room with Spencer Reid. Thinking of the american his eyes flittled over to him. The other Doctoro didn't look so well. His skin was pale and his cheaks flush. John placed the back of his hand on the man's forhead. The felt his glands. The younger man was still ablivous to the world from his fevered dearms. This was not good it seemed that Spencer had caught an inffection. Wasn't surprizing really, the room seemed to be constantly damp and cold. John had risked some of the water a bit ago it tasted like milatry water but it wasn't harmfull from what he could tell. Not that he trusted it but he had no choice. He got up and filled the cut Spencer had clammed with water and brought it over to the lanky man.   
"Spencer... spencer..." He nugged the bruenet a few more times till glossy eyes opened he looked over at john.   
"John... Watson?" he was confused the blond british citizan frowned and placed the cup to spencers lips. "You need to drink Spencer.. the chapped lips opened and John gently poured some into the waiting mouth. Spencer caughted but kept drinking. He blinked a few times before a soft some crossed his lips...  
"We are... on a boat... at sea..."  
John was startled by the sudden statment, "How?"  
"Wthe water its just filtered sea water with clorine added you can still taste a little bit of the sailt."  
John needed taking it at face value with sherlock you just learn to understand when people say thing that are out of the blue, "spencer you are very sick and have lost quite a bit of blood. The bleeding finally stopped a bit of go i'm not sure how long not having a way to montor the time... I'm going to get help ok?"  
John place the half filled glass next to spencer, Doctor Reid winned in pain as John banged loudly and yelled, "We need medication Doctor Reid is ill please! Medication and a blanket something please!" Spencer curled up taking his knees to his forhead it hurt to move. He wroped is non-injured arm around them as he lissioned to John's voie and the banging. It was causing Spencer head to bang with it. There was a loud noise of the cat flap opening and a single sattelate phone was thrusted through with a note wrapped around it.

  
_One call each to the right person. John you know who and spencer may only call the Diva - M_

  
"Spencer! we got a phone... I'm going to call sherlock... Remember I told you about him. He can find us and get help..." John was so excited it over fulled his sense of self preservation. He graped the phone and started to dile the familure number.   
Spencers weak wisper broke through, "That... that was stupid... could have been a trap..." The genius licked his dry lips and gave a little cough.

  
**October 25, 2011**   
**London, U.K. 221B**

  
Sherlock jumped when his phone started to vibrate. It was acrossed the room on the fire place mantel. He glanced at it then back at the ships he was cureently tracting acrossed the ocean. The phone kepted the buzzing up when ever it when to voice mail it would stop for a few seconds before starting all over again. It was to percistant to be Mycroft. If he really wanted to talk he would have showed up in person; and Lestrad would have given up by the thrid time. Now that the person had called a tottal of six time Sherlock thought it was intresting enough so he gave in and awensered.  
"hello?" he asked his voice ciruious.   
"Oh sherlock thank god!"  
Sherlock felt a quick lessening the the strange pressure over his chest that had ben tightening sense John's disapearance. He let his best friends voice was over him and he let out a breath. "John.... John where are you?"   
"Sherlock you have to track us use the phone number and find us quick."  
Sherlock quickly made his way over to John's laptop. "Us... who is with you John?" By this point sherlock was typing in the number from his caller id.   
"His name is Spencer, Sherlock he is in really bad way he needs he..."  
Sherlock paused in his typeing, "John? John!" He pulled the phone away from his ear before trying to call the now disconected number. Nothing. He slammed his moble phone down before typeing away on the computer.

  
~UNKNOWN LOCATION~

  
"Sherlock!" John glanced at the sattlight phone. He went to dail again but the phone sent a strong shock down his arm causing him to drop it. It was like a tazer had bit him. His muscles were twitching from the pain. The muscals over stimulated from the eletric shock. The blond looked down in time to see spencer weakly reaching out to the phone. John obligated by handing the phone to the ill FBI agent.   
Spencer took a long time to dial the number he has had memorized for so long but as John held the phone to his ear as he was too weak to do so himself it was with relief that he heard the ringing.

  
**October 25, 2011**   
**Quanico, Virginia FBI tech lab**

  
Penelope Garcia tech anilist for the FBI and self declared Goddess of all things tech was typing firuously. Her blond pig tails moving every witch way with every stroke. Trying to find any clue to her little dumpling's location. When her phone rang she was unamused, she was close she could feel it and no one was out on a case so she was anoyed but awensered it in her normal cheerful way.   
"Speak oh mortal with your request from my Dominion..."  
It was a weak voice that replied and she would know that voice any where. "Garcia..."  
Her hand flew to her mouth in a gasp and she nearly stabed her self with a pen in the process. "Spencer! Baby tell me your OK..."  
"I'm fine just a few scrapes just trace this please...."  
"Oh baby boy you should know better then to underestimet me. I'm calling boss man hun..."  
"All right..." This came out in a rattly voice that ened in a coughing fit.   
Both Parties heard a soft ringing before the phone picked up by a grouchy voice, "Hotchner."  
"Sir this is improtant..." Garcia started.  
"Hotch?" Came the question cutting through Garcia's explanation.   
"Reid! hang in there we are on our..." The line went dead as a loud caugh started going though.   
"Sir I have a location."   
"Call every one in Wheels up in twenty." With that said the Leader of the B.A.U. hung up and Garcia was calling in every one else.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PAGE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sherlock had called in a favor of a favor to get to the abandoned vessle that was roughly equal in distantance between the United Kingdom and New foundland. It was cold but Sherlock didn't let it bother him as he wraped his coat tighter around him self. He left the cabin of the Lobster boat he was on to board the ship that John was on. It was a large vessle older in age but looked to be in working order. However the thing about it that it was tottally empty. Sherlock took a breath and started his search. He had just started on a corrordor all was silent when an aftercan american man and a blond woman came around the cornor and pointed the gun at him. Their cavaler vest declared them FBI now Sherlock was confused and intreged what had Moriaty done to piss off the americans? He didn't have time to protest when He was hand cuffed and escored away. Shelock fought he had to get to John he couldn't trust the FBI with what was his! He couldn't get away so he yelled, "JOHN!" ther was a muffled cry back but by that time he was already be escored on to a helicopter. He was straped in to the seat how boreing before John was being escorted out covered in a blanket. He had lost a lot of weight was the first thought but soon a comotion was a foot as john ran to another helicopter after some one being airlifted out in a streatcher. He couldn't hear what was being said over the loud noice from the helicopter and the ocean. He was a suspect Sherlock knew that and took comfort in the fact that ment that he would be near John. He closed his eyes and though on the ride to their destination.

Later in the intergiation room on an american air craft carrier Sherlock was amused.   
"Why did you take Spencer Reid!" The dark skinned mand from before slamed his hands on the table.   
"You imbecile... I was called by John Watson I came to get him... MY name is Sherlock Holmes just ask him!"   
Even though it had started off intresting it was getting dredfully boring. He had told his story as he saw it at least three times now if asked again maybe i should through in a murder...   
"Holms?" Relization dawned on his face, "You wouldn't happen to be the creepy guys brother would you?"  
The sturn looking man in the room (obviously in charged) with them staped, "Morgan!"   
The muscular man now dubed Morgan looked over to his boss, "He was!"  
A pinch to the bridge of his noise, "Let him go, Mr. Watson comffermed this besides we need to let them go as british citizens we have to right to keep them."   
Morgan set him free, Sherlock anxious to see John was escorted out of the interrogation room past a distinctly Italian man and several American naval soldiers the outside at he saw John waiting by helicopter chatting up a pretty Aburn Sherlock could tell that there was no flurting going on between the two. However Sherlock could still feel his possiveness kick in.  
When he was in arm's length from John you quickly wrapped his purple scarf around the doctor. The aburn blinked a moment then smiled, " I'll make sure he knows Dr. Watson."  
" thank you notes prentiss..." That was as much as he was capable to get out before Sherlock touch him until the helicopter.  
Two aircraft carriers and helicopters later they were finally home in London. Sherlock was determined to find out what the conversation was missed prentiss was about, however such john slept the whole way back Sherlock didn't get to confront the blond until they were back at 221 B.  
" John that women... What we're talking about?" Sherlock started casually well at least as casually as Sherlock and manage.  
" Sherlock stop being possesses an jealous it was just medical advice, now I want to shower and go to bed." John get Sherlock as seductive wink, " I wouldn't mind as you join me."  
A simple black wards glance and john and rushed out to shower. A Cheshire grin spread across sherlock's face as he walked to the bedroom to wait for John.

Sherlock was waiting on the edge of the bed in his nitro, when John can a man was just a towel around his waist. The grin had returned to Sherlocks face and a light blush had apeared on Johns. The weight loss didn't looks so bad now. And john walked over slightly shy in self conscious for some reason. The detective shifting as the former army medic leaned over and kissed sherlock's lips. It was then that Sherlock took over he turn the light kiss into something more something deeper.  
~~~ Cut here ~~~  
It soon to receive aid and hands were groping every surface. John's john's hands we're slipping in between the folds of Sherlocks dressing down a crossed his bare form and a crossed his raging erection. Sherlocks thin skilled fingers were gripping Johns thick blond hair tightly. John pushed Sherlock down to the bed and covered his body with his own. The kiss was was deepened tongues battling for dominance. As Sherlocks tongue ran down john's neck a shiver of pleasure ran through him. John could slowly feel the control he had slipping. Sherlocks hands we're moving to cup johns buttocks and gave firm squeeze john let out a moan of pure pleasure. They're breathing became heavy as the blood rushed to their erections. Their cheeks flushed with color, Sherlocks was the first to brake contact.  
" john are you sure?" Sherlocks voice was heavy with lust. John's own lust was shinning in his eyes as he met Sherlocks gaze.  
No words were exchanged after that just moans of apreation and deep breathing as sherlock flipped john on his back taking the dominance. Role the temperature seemed a rise in the room as things got more heated between the two. The doctor was unwrapping Sherlocks body like a kid on Christmas. The detective made short work of john towel unwrapping it but leaving it underneath of his waist. By now Sherlock was making his way down Johns body mapping it with his mouth. A little nip here and there and a love trail was left behind. He however knew that john marked easy so didn't mark were some one else might see. this site of John writing in pleasure below him was his alone. At one point john had some how managed to get a bottle of lube down by his knee. The brunett smiled and moved his mouth on to John's most excited area as he played with the bottle of lube. He could hear John's wines and pants and it made him grin quite proud that he could make that sound even this far in to their relastion ship. He let the heavy meat slip from his mouth with a statisfied pop and heared John move and looked up at his glaring and frustrated lover.   
The ex-drug addict gave john a smug smile showing all of his teeth before moving down on John again this time taking the mans inner thigh in to his mouth as he moved his fingers in to the tight pucker John was tight he could tell it had been a while sense they had made love. He mentaly scoffed at the word but it what john called it. He niped at the thigh and then bit hard. John gasped in pleasurable pain as three fringers were insurted at the same time. John could feel the bruise forming and well he was ok with it as he rolled his hips with Sherlocks thrusts. When the fingers left John could feel the tears forming in his eyes from frustration but John soon let out a loud kneeing moan as sherlocks deep erection replaced the emptyness inside him. His head was thrown back to imposible angles and his throbing erction was grabed by a firm but warm hand. A few stroked and a whispered comand and John was flying. He could feel Sherlocks continued thrusting but soon felt the warm filling him and felt smug as Sherlock gently let him self down.  
~~~~ Cut here~~~  
Cuddling John to his chest. John used to fantazise that Sherlock had a long lost teddy that John was now replacing but he didn't mind because it was all he could do to get Sherlock to sleep. John on the other hand was wide awake as he came down from his high. If only Sherlock knew that is what happened when john got over stimulated but the man was never awake long enough to figure it out. And john was ok with this. It gave him more time to watch is love sleep.


End file.
